Ange Démoniaque
by Merope R
Summary: Vous estil déjà arrivé que votre vie, jusqu’alors dépourvue de désespoir, devienne si affreuse que vous en avez perdu le goût de vivre ? Moi, ça m'est arrivé. Je suis Ronald Weasley, j’ai 17 ans et ma vie est maintenant changée à jamais. RHr cruel
1. Visage d'ange

**Disclaimer : **tout est à J.K Rowling, je n'écris pas cette fic pour faire de l'argent blah blah ...

**Rating : PG **et ça le mérite... même que quelques futurs chapitresseront surement PG-13... (mais les premiers sont G)

**Setting : **Où ? À Poudlard, comme toujours :) Quand ? Durant la 7e année de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Ça commence à partir de Noël, parce que... ça m'arrangeait :p

**À propos de l'histoire :** Bon, je voulais dire une chose : cette histoire n'est pas une petite fic à l'eau de rose... Malgré le fait que Ron est mon personnage préféré, je suis vraiment cruelle avec lui dans cette fic psychologiquement. Et je dois aussi préciser que je suis une très grande supporter du couple R/Hr (sort son petit drapeau "Ron/Hermione forever" et l'agite bien haut) donc ne ma tapez pas dessus dans les reviews svp... Si vous aimez mieux lire une petite histoire joyeuse vous n'êtes pas à la bonne place :p le premier chapitre reflète mal le reste... y'est quétaine o.ô

Alors voilà, le blabla est fini, voici leee...

**Chapitre 1  
Visage d'ange  
**

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de sentir que toute l'horreur s'acharnait sur vous ? Vous est-il déjà arrivé que votre vie jusqu'alors dépourvue de désespoir, devienne tout à coup si affreuse que vous en avez perdu le goût de vivre ? Ça m'est arrivé, à moi... Je suis Ronald Weasley, j'ai 17 ans et ma vie est maintenant changée à jamais.

-o-o-o-o-

J'étais couché dans mon lit à baldaquin, toujours habillé, un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête. Quelle soirée ! Avant les vacances de Noël, les Gryffondors avaient organisé une petite fête (non sans quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre !) et 'avait été super. Cette fête avait aussi permit d'oublier la menace de Voldemort. Même Hermione n'avait eu besoin que d'un soupçon d'incitation avant de céder et de fêter avec les autres.

Hermione. Rien qu'à y penser, des frissons me parcouraient le corps. Je repensai au contact de ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux, il y a quelques instants...

« C'est quoi ce sourire de barjo Ron ? » dit Seamus qui s'était approché de moi sans que je ne l'entende. Il m'enleva mon bonnet et le tint éloigné alors que j'essayais de le reprendre.

« Ça doit être la bièraubeurre. Combien de bouteilles il a prit déjà ? » répondit Harry, qui cherchait son pyjama dans sa malle.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin et il pouffa de rire.

« Bref, pour que t'arrêtes de te chamailler avec Hermione – je devrais même dire : pour que tu te colle sur elle comme ça – t'as dut en passer plusieurs ! » continua Harry, essayant de contrôler ses fous rires.

« Je dois dire que c'était assez drôle à voir » Voilà que Dean en remettait !

Je me retint pour ne pas leur envoyer mes oreillers à la figure.

« Arrêtez ça ! » leur lançai-je. « Je ne la collais pas. »

Tous faillirent s'étrangler de rire, Neville y comprit. Seamus, toujours à côté de moi, m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours en train de rire de moi à propos d'Hermione ? C'était toujours sur moi qu'ils blaguaient, ça en devenait lassant !

Nous revêtîmes tous nos pyjamas et éteignîmes la lumière. Il était tard et mon esprit était plutôt embrouillé – car je ne pouvais pas démentir le fait que j'avais plutôt but. Les quatre autres continuèrent de parler quelques temps, mais je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disaient. Je pensais à la fête. Je m'inquiétai. Je n'avais pas collé Hermione tant que ça, non ? Je ne me souvenais plus... Bref, après tout, elle n'avait rien fait contre. Elle avait même passé un moment à jouer dans mes cheveux, enroulant des mèches rousses autour de ses doigts. Si je m'étais trouvé dans mon état normal, mon cœur aurait sûrement battu si fort que j'en serait mort à l'instant.

Oui, je l'aimais. À la folie. J'arrivais à me l'avouer maintenant. Je ne savais pas depuis quand je ressentais quelque chose pour elle. Je supposai que ça s'était produit graduellement. Avant, je ne pouvais y croire : aimer cette fille, c'était tout simplement impossible de ma part. Après tout, on ne cessait de se chicaner depuis la première année ! Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, j'étais plutôt orgueilleux. Pourtant, rien n'est impossible. Je m'étais rendu à l'évidence.

Je l'aimais ; malgré le fait qu'elle avait une sacrée tête de cochon et que malgré cela, elle avait toujours raison. Oui, je l'aimais ; avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Je l'aimais comme elle était : Hermione Granger.

Épuisé par la soirée, je n'eut pas de peine à m'endormir. Je sombrai dans le sommeil le sourire aux lèvres, m'imaginant le visage de celle que j'aimais.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et moi nous réveillèrent tôt pour dire au revoir à Hermione qui partait passer les vacances de Noël chez elle. Cette année, elle était une des seules à partir, car la plupart des élèves avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour se protéger de Voldemort. Mais étaient-il réellement plus en sécurité ici ? Bonne question...

Libérés des effets de l'alcool, nous furent un peu gênés de nous revoir, mais nous essayèrent de ne pas le faire paraître. Après un bon petit- déjeuner, nous sortirent tous les trois pour nous diriger vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les capes bien attachées et les écharpes au cou. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Belle journée.

Nous traversâmes tous les trois le parc enneigé, Hermione faisant léviter sa grosse valise devant elle à l'aide de sa baguette. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, blaguant et riant sur toutes sortes de choses. Arrivés à destination, Harry et moi montèrent un instant dans le train avec elle et je l'aidai à transporter sa valise dans un compartiment. Elle me remercia et passa ses bras autour de moi pour me dire au revoir.

« Bonnes vacances » lui dis-je en l'étreignant à mon tour.

Elle desserra son étreinte et me sourit.

« Toi aussi. »

Elle enlaça ensuite Harry, puis nous partîmes tous les deux avant que le train ne démarre. De la fenêtre, elle nous fit signe d'au revoir, un léger sourire sur son visage d'ange. Je lui répondis en lui envoyant aussi la main.

Tout le long du retour vers le château, je marchai en regardant mes bottes, les mains dans les poches. Harry me regardait avec insistance, essayant de déceler quelque chose dans mon expression, mais je ne le vit pas. J'essayai de m'enlever de l'esprit la pensée que je ne reverrais Hermione que dans deux semaines... mais à ce jour, je n'avais aucune idée des horreurs qui m'attendraient lorsqu'elle reviendrait... des horreurs telles que je n'en avais jamais connues.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà fini ! Je crois que j'aurais dû en faire un prologue plutôt qu'un chapitre en fait... mais bon ! J'ai l'habitude de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais je croyais que ça ferait plus d'effet si je coupais comme ça :p Donc les autres chapitres devraient être plus longs... Pas 50 pages mais bon, disons moyens lol ;) M'enfin j'en sais rien... 

Prenez quelques secondes pour m'écrire une review ;) Je répondrai dans le prochain chapitre :)

PS : Pour les paranos des fautes d'orthographe... J'ai l'habitude d'écrire à la troisième personne mais pour le besoin de la fic, je l'écris à la première. Je ne suis pas très bonne pour le passé simple à la première personne du pluriel donc c'est très possible qu'il y ait des erreurs... désolée :s


	2. Le retour d'Hermione

Eh oui ! ENFIN le chapitre 2 ! Bah non, vous rêvez pas, VOUS ÊTES DANS LA RÉALITÉ !;)

Je suis complètementdésolée d'avoir prit autant de temps... Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic pendant un bon bout de temps, donc j'avais laissé le chapitre 2 a moitié fini dans son coin... Mais je l'ai reprit récemment et j'étais vraiment en feu, j'en ai vraiment beaucoup écrit en un coup !

Alors, ceci étant dit, je voudrais dire un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review :

**Opale Eye, Arch-nemesis's, Hermione **(Si Herm' se comportera comme une idiote ? Hmmm... tu verras bien :p)**, Jennifer** (Oui, vive Ron et Hermione !)**, ZoeDemon Batcat** (bin nan je suis super heureuse que tu m'écrive une review ! )**, ange-noire, Carthae **(bah vi, c'est drôle hein, j'avais remarqué lol ! RON AU POUVOIREUUH ! Bref pour ce que tu disais, bah c'est ma première fic « sombre » donc je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, mais si tu as des trucs bah dis les ;) Parce j'avoue que je trouve ça bizarre aussi :s)**, Selphie451 **(un happy-end ? Mmmm... Tu verras bien ! Et pour ça il faut lire ! ;) )**, Lune de Cristal, misselessar, darkangel **(beuh non, je ferais jamais mourir Hermione... je suis pas si cruelle que ça ! quoique...si... lolll)**, virg05 **(nan nan, je n'ai pas abandonné et je ne crois pas que je le ferai ! oh et merci de m'avoir mit dans tes favoris !)**, Aisha9** (j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait languir trop trop !)** et Micy** (qui ne m'a pas écrit de review, mais qui m'a ajoutée dans ses favorite stories et favorite authors :) )

Je vous aime ! lol ! Je m'attendais vraiment pas a autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre, je suis vraiment contente ! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ! D'ailleurs, d'après moi, le chapitre 2 fait plus « Ronnesque » (wow nouveau mot lol) que le premier : )

Donc le voilà ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 2  
****Le retour d'Hermione**

La première semaine de vacances se déroula paisiblement, sauf le fait que Voldemort, lui, ne semblait pas se considérer en vacances le moins du monde. L'année précédente, il avait réussit sans grand effort à libérer ses Mangemorts capturés au Département des mystères, lors de ma cinquième année, et à s'allier avec les détraqueurs. De plus, il avait des géants à ses côtés. Pas tous, certes, mais ça n'empêchait pas les gens d'en trembler. Puis il continuait à recruter d'autres partisans, tuant ceux qui lui tenaient tête... Il n'avait pas encore attaqué de forces importantes, comme le ministère de la magie, mais tout ça n'était qu'une question de jours. Partout, la sécurité avait été renforcée. Les gens avaient peur. Moi aussi. Mais évidemment, le plus affecté, c'était Harry.

Il avait tendance à se croire le seul responsable de tous ces meurtres, mais, après que Ginny, Hermione et moi l'en avaient assuré que non, il avait cessé de se dénigrer. Après tout, c'était tout a fait vrai. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisit tout ça. Et si Fudge avait écouté Dumbledore depuis le début...

Bref, pendant les vacances, je continuai, ainsi que Ginny, à essayer de lui faire oublier tout ça. Je le considérais encore comme mon meilleur ami, et non pas comme le gars qui avait le destin de tous entre ses mains. Plusieurs le regardaient avec insistance dans les corridors et je savais que ça l'affectait. J'avais beau manquer de tact, comme me le faisait si souvent remarquer Hermione, mais je savais que je n'avais pas à en rajouter.

C'est pourquoi Ginny et moi essayâmes de lui changer un peu les idées. Parfois, je sortais dehors avec eux pour aller voir Hagrid, mine de rien, ou faire quelques batailles de boules de neiges dont plusieurs, comme Neville ou Luna, se joignaient à nous. Je savais que Harry nous était reconnaissant, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de toujours y penser. D'ailleurs, il avait continuellement mal à sa cicatrice, et parfois la douleur était si forte qu'il en vomissait. Voldemort gagnait plus de puissance de jour en jour.

La deuxième semaine se passa plus calmement côté Voldemort, mais ceux qui me connaissaient savaient que j'avais l'incorrigible manie de toujours me retrouver à la dernière minute pour faire mes devoirs de vacances. Je passai donc des journées entières plongé dans mes livres à la bibliothèque, maudissant le ciel qu'Hermione ne soit pas là pour m'aider un peu. D'ailleurs, le mystère de la façon dont elle s'y prenait pour avoir toujours le nez dans ces affaires d'école demeurait toujours non élucidé.

Puis arriva finalement le jour du retour d'Hermione. Je me levai du bon pied ce matin là et lorsque Seamus me demanda pourquoi j'avais l'air si heureux, je lui répondis simplement que j'avais bien dormi avant de pousser la porte de la salle de bain sous son regard sceptique. Je pris une douche rapide puis descendis dans la Grande Salle pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Harry me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit en avant de moi en baillant longuement. Puis il attrapa une toast et la regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

" - Salut, lui dis-je. Qu'est-ce qui te donne cet air là ?

" - Seulement la pensée qu'on recommence les cours demain et qu'en plus, il me reste à finir ce satané devoir pour Rogue, me répondit-il dans un soupir. Et j'ai encore eu du mal a dormir à cause de ma cicatrice.

Il prit une bouchée de sa toast et se mit à la mâchonner sans grand enthousiasme, comme s'il s'agissait de caoutchouc.

" - On le fera ensemble aujourd'hui, le rassurai-je, ignorant consciemment ce qu'il avait dit sur sa cicatrice. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Hermione nous laissera copier ce qui nous manque...

À cet instant, des centaines de hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle, couverts de neige étincelante qui ne manqua pas de tomber sur la tête des élèves. Une chouette effraie vint se poser près de Harry pour lui apporter la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il s'empressa de dérouler aussitôt.

" - Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demandai-je.

Il baissa le journal et me regarda d'un air grave, mais pas assez pour que ce qu'il venait de lire soit une grande catastrophe. Autour de nous, la plupart des élèves regardaient aussi leur Gazette ou celle d'un autre, différentes expressions sur le visage de chacuns. Mais aucun ne paraissait véritablement affolé. Harry commença à lire l'article à voix haute.

D'après l'article, deux Mangemorts s'étaient amusés à torturer des moldus sans défense pendant la nuit, alertant ainsi les voisins. Un groupe d'Oubliators, très occupés depuis que Voldemort avait commencé ses ravages, avait alors été envoyé pour effacer la mémoire des moldus environnants, mais n'avaient pas pu sauver les victimes. Cela me rappela la Coupe du monde de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu pendant l'été après ma troisième année, où des Mangemorts s'étaient amusés à faire flotter une famille de moldus dans les airs, seulement pour s'amuser. Je ressentis alors un élan de fureur. Comment les Mangemorts pouvaient-ils éprouver du _plaisir_ a torturer des moldus sans défense ?

Cela m'amena à penser à Hermione. Et si un jour des Mangemorts s'attaquaient à elle et à sa famille ? Un frisson me parcoura à cette idée et je tentai aussitôt de la chasser de mon esprit.

Harry soupira en jetant le journal un peu plus loin, puis poussa aussitôt son assiette. Je n'avais moi aussi plus très faim, que ce soit à cause de l'article ou tout simplement parce que j'avais déjà mangé deux gros bols de céréales.

Je passai le reste de l'avant-midi à faire le devoir de Rogue avec Harry dans la bibliothèque. Nous étions quasi les seuls à s'y trouver en cette dernière journée de vacances. En effet, il était difficile de résister au beau temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Nous n'avions toujours pas fini lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner. L'après-midi se passa donc elle aussi à l'intérieur. Le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement que jamais. De plus, mes pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder vers Hermione et les moldus torturés, ce qui n'améliorait pas mon cas. Il fallait aussi préciser que mes yeux semblaient toujours attirés vers ma montre...

À cinq heures, nous fermâmes enfin nos livres. Hermione arriverait dans peu de temps. Je retrouvai aussitôt le sourire à cette pensée.

Après avoir rapporté nos choses dans la tour de Griffondor et enfilé nos vêtements chauds, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la gare de Pré-au-Lards.

Et si les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le train ? Non, c'était impossible, essayai-je de me convaincre. Pourquoi attaquer le Poudlard Express ? Mais une petite voix au fond de moi-même me disait que c'était entièrement possible.

Le train apparut néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard et je sentis un élan de chaleur s'emparer de moi. Il me sembla prendre un temps fou à s'arrêter complètement, et encore plus avant de ne voir Hermione en débarquer, sa grosse valise et Pattenrond avec elle. Celui-ci se débattait entre ses bras, dans l'espoir de pouvoir mettre pied (ou patte, plutôt) à terre, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je la regardais ajuster son écharpe, les joues rosies et les yeux posés sur le château au loin. Elle semblait heureuse d'être de retour.

Elle tourna la tête vers nous, une légère brise jouant dans ses cheveux touffus. Alors que nous nous approchions d'elle, son sourire s'agrandit et un léger frisson me parcoura. Elle n'avait pas changé... Elle était toujours aussi... angéliquement belle...

" - Salut Harry, dit-elle en l'étreignant quelques secondes. Passé de belles vacances ?

" - Pas trop mal, lui répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit puis tourna un bref moment le regard vers moi.

" - Salut Ron, dit-elle d'une voix dénudée d'expression.

Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'ensorceler sa valise avant de se diriger vers le château, suivie par Harry qui me lança un bref regard interrogateur par dessus son épaule.

La chaleur qu'avait provoqué son retour me quitta d'un seul coup, comme si on m'avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Je restai figé sur place, le regard fixé sur le derrière de sa tête. "Salut Ron"... Le ton de sa voix m'avait semblé si froid... Elle avait le genre d'attitude qu'elle prenait toujours lorsqu'elle était en colère contre moi. Mais qu'avait-elle à me reprocher, cette fois-ci ? Nous n'étions pas en chicane avant le départ... Rien qui aurait pu la choquer...

Je réussis enfin à faire bouger mes jambes et rattrapai les quelques pas qui me séparait d'eux. Harry avait la main plaquée sur le front, les yeux plissés de douleur, mais continuait de marcher.

" - Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione.

" - Oui, oui... ça arrive toujours ces jours ci, tu le sais bien...

Il avait tout à fait raison et Hermione ne rajouta donc rien de plus. Après un moment de silence, ils se plongèrent dans une conversation sur les moldus torturés, mais je ne les écoutai pas. Je fixais Hermione dans l'intention de lui décrocher un regard. Mais elle ne me regarda pas. Elle était occupée à retenir Pattenrond qui ne cessait de se débattre, tout en continuant de parler. Je décidai donc de tourner les yeux vers le château, et de penser à autre chose... Comme les entraînements de Quidditch qui reprendraient bientôt, tiens...

Mais c'était peine perdue.

J'étais habitué à ces chicanes continuelles. Je devais avouer que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de moi et Hermione de toujours s'entendre. En fait, nous étions aussi tête de mule l'un que l'autre. Voilà bien un de nos seuls points communs. Bref, cela faisait depuis la première année que nous nous entêtions sans arrêt sur toute sortes de sujets, parfois même sans raison. Celui de Krum avait été l'un des seuls m'ayant réellement affecté. En fait, bien qu'Hermione m'ait assuré qu'il n'y avait absolument _rien _entre eux, elle ne m'avait jamais dit s'il y avait _déjà eu_ quelque chose...

Avant d'entrer dans le château, je donnai un coup de pied rageur sur une boule de neige durcie, qui voltigea un instant avant de se fracasser avec force un peu plus loin.

-o-o-o-o-

Dumbledore se rassit après avoir souhaité la re-bienvenue aux rares élèves partis durant les vacances et des tonnes de victuailles apparurent comme à leur habitude au milieu de chaque table. Étrangement, je n'avais pas très faim...

Hermione continuait son manège. Eh bien j'avais décidé d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle voulait me faire la tête ? Parfait, moi aussi. Voilà comment ça fonctionnait, avec Ronald Weasley.

Harry semblait un peu incommodé par notre comportement. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué, le pauvre... Il aurait dût s'y faire il y a des années de cela, pourtant...

Je m'emparai d'une cuisse de poulet en essayant de cacher mon manque d'enthousiasme.

Voilà comment ça fonctionnait, avec Ronald Weasley.

-o-o-o-o-

Pattenrond vint se pointer près de mon pied. Je le repoussai.

" - Va t'en, sal chat...

J'ignorai son crachement indigné pour me replonger dans ma copie du devoir d'Hermione. Elle ne m'avait pas permis de le faire, mais après tout, elle ne me parlait plus... et rien de m'empêchait de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Harry... à qui elle avait tout bonnement filé son devoir aussitôt qu'il lui eut demandé. Évidemment, je n'aurais jamais osé le faire moi-même... Miss-je-sais-tout se serait sûrement métamorphosée en ouragan...

Je devais avouer que plus le temps passait, plus son attitude m'inquiétait. J'avais essayé de ne pas y penser, de l'ignorer moi aussi... mais enfin... Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? J'aurais sûrement mieux fait de demander un livre pour comprendre les filles, ce Noël... mais bon, c'était trop tard n'est-ce pas ! Bref, il s'agissait sûrement de ce truc de fille... En fait voilà, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter... mais je le faisais quand même.

Je poussai un soupir.

_« La peau de serpent d'arbre du cap possède aussi des propriétés très particulières de métamorphoses... »_

Comment changer cette phrase de manière à ce qu'elle n'ait pas l'air copiée ?

_La peau de serpent d'arbre ..._ Non... _Les propriétés de la..._ Non plus... _On utilise aussi la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap pour..._

Je soupirai à nouveau. Harry se retourna avec un air scandalisé. Oui, bon, je soupirais pour la énième fois, et alors ?

Je tournai mon regard vers Hermione, occupe à lire un de ses gros livres typiques. Habituellement, je prenais plaisir à contempler son beau visage concentrer et ses yeux marrons sauter d'un mot à l'autre, mais j'étais trop en colère contre elle, cette fois.

Elle releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et je m'aperçus alors que je la fixais depuis un moment. Je détournai le regard instinctivement. Voilà que je la laissais prendre le dessus.

Je me levai soudainement. Tant pis pour le devoir de Rogue. Je griffonnerais quelques lignes avant le cours. J'étais tout simplement incapable de rester ici, avec tout ce bruit... et surtout toute cette énergie négative entre moi et Hermione.

Je montai les escaliers vers le dortoir tranquillement, et lorsque j'arrivai en haut, je m'affalai tout habillé sur mon lit. Mes rouleaux de parchemins glissèrent par terre, mais je ne m'en souciais pas.

J'en avais littéralement marre d'Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aimais, d'ailleurs ? Cette fille était tout simplement... aarrgh ! Je la détestais ! Je détestais ses petits airs supérieurs, je détestais qu'elle ait toujours raison et surtout, je détestais lorsqu'elle me boudait sans raison ! Mais pourtant... Mes cheveux se dressaient sur ma nuque lorsqu'elle me touchait ou qu'elle me souriait, lorsqu'elle me regardait, le sentiment que je pourrais tout faire pour ses yeux me prenait soudainement et lorsqu'elle me prenait dans ses bras, j'avais l'envie d'y rester pour toujours...

Je me tortillai sur le lit, comme pour chasser ses sentiments absurdes de ma tête. Voilà que je devenais poétique... Ce n'était pas Ron Weasley qui pensait tout ça. Ce n'était pas moi. J'avais perdu la raison. _Hermione _m'avait fait perdre la raison. Ça n'avait aucun sens. _Je_ n'avais aucun sens et n'en avais jamais eu, d'ailleurs. Comment pourrait-il un jour y avoir une relation entre nous ? Et tout d'abord, comment pourrait-elle m'aimer ? J'essayai d'imaginer sans grand plaisir sa description personnelle de Ronald Weasley: "Grand rouquin au visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Spécimen très rare dans la population des sorciers, car il possède une intelligence en dessous de la moyenne et la capacité émotionelle d'une cuillere a café. Stupide, immature, macho et manque incontestable de tact..."

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, puis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer Harry. Il me jeta un bref regard avant de se diriger près de son lit pour aller ranger son devoir dans son sac. Je l'ignorai.

Je n'étais pas très avancé. Je n'avais toujours pas élucidé le mystère du retour d'Hermione. _Pourquoi _était-elle en colère contre moi ? Lui avais-je dis quelque chose de blessant avant son départ ? Non, pas à mon souvenir... À la fête de Noël, alors ? Peut-être. Après tout, ce morceau de ma vie n'était plus très clair dans mon esprit. En fait, je croyais bien avoir tout oublié. Mais tout ça n'avait encore et toujours aucun sens. Même si j'avais été blessant à la fête, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été en colère contre moi dès le lendemain matin ?

Je tentai de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensés. Certains diront sûrement que c'était peine perdue, et ils auront raison. Ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de quelqu'un pour m'aider dans ma tâche...

Je me redressai aussitôt en position assise sur le lit.

" - Harry ? dis-je.

" - Hmmm ? répondit-il sans détourner les yeux de sa malle, cherchant son pyjama.

Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouvé, il se retourna vers moi. Je regardai mes mains un instant, puis relevai les yeux vers lui en soupirant. Harry me regardait toujours.

" - Je me demandais... en fait, je... dis-je en baissant une nouvelle fois le regard vers mes mains. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé à la fête de Noël avant les vacances... euh... entre moi et Hermione... Parce que pour te dire la vérité je ne m'en souviens plus très bien.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette à rire, mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils en souriant. Il resta silencieux un moment, mais ouvrit enfin la bouche lorsque je lui fit un air pressé.

" - Eh bien... tout d'abord, Hermione ne voulait pas fêter avec nous. Elle disait qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire...

" - Oui ça je sais, le coupai-je.

" - Bon, alors tu avais déjà bu un peu... et tu lui as dit qu'elle avait toutes les vacances pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire de toute façon... Et que "évidemment, Miss je-sais-tout est trop sage pour toucher à un verre"... Ça l'a mise en colère, apparemment, et elle a prit le premier verre à sa portée et... c'est ça, quoi... disons que c'était plutôt étrange à voir.

Je commençais à comprendre. Si elle me boudait en ce moment, c'était peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié que je lui ait dit quelque chose de déplacé et que ça l'ait poussé à boire. Mais pourtant, c'est elle qui l'avait décidé... Et puis elle n'avait pas été fâchée le lendemain. Bref, Hermione était bien du genre à me bouder pour un rien, j'en avait l'expérience...

" - Ensuite ? encourageai-je Harry à continuer.

" - Hmmm... dit-il en plissant les yeux, essayant de se souvenir, cette soirée étant assez floue pour lui. Euh... Après quelques autres verres, elle riait très fort à toutes les blagues stupides que tu faisais...

Je sentis mes oreilles rougir quelque peu.

" - ... et vers la fin de la soirée, vous étiez assis un peu plus loin et il me semble bien l'avoir vue te jouer dans les cheveux. Voilà.

Je me relaissai tomber sur le lit dans un soupir. Harry prit soudain un air sérieux.

" - Ron, peu importe pourquoi elle te fait la tête, elle finira bien par te reparler. C'est comme ça depuis des années entre vous deux.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

" - Oui, tu as sans doute raison, lui dis-je.

Sur ce, nous enfilâmes nos pyjamas et quelques minutes plus tard, je fermai les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Alors que Dean, Seamus et Neville entraient dans le dortoir et se changeaient en chuchotant, j'essayai de me rassurer. Dans quelques jours, peut-être même le lendemain, Hermione cesserait sûrement de me bouder...

Sûrement...

* * *

Et c'est pas finiiii c'est rien qu'un débuuuut ! Muhahhaa je vous ai mit cet air nul là dans la tête maintenant... comme je suis cruelle... j'aime ça vous torturer... loll (pour ceux qui aiment bah... rien a dire lol) 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié : ) Encore désolée pour le temps que ça m'a prit pour l'écrire... Bref, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

J'essaierai d'updater le plus vite possible, mais je ne vous garantis rien :( L'inspiration ne me vient malheureusement pas aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais...

Prochain chapitre : Bah... j'vous l'ai dit hein, c'est pas fini ;) (woow quelle preview mesdames et messieurs...)

À la prochaine ! ;)


	3. Un trop plein de rage

Bonjour :D

Bon, je pourrais vous servir le même genre d'intro que pour le chapitre précédent... mais je vous épargne ;) Petit conseil : ne jamais prendre ce que je dis au pied de la lettre !

Un gros merci à :

**virg05**, **Loufoca**, **missannie**, **Benelie**, **Micy**, **Aisha9** (menoum, du nutella... bon truc ! je l'essaierai ;) ), **Rupertforever**, **selphie451, lilimilie6** (bin voyons Émilie, t'es pas si conne que ça... lol ! je te pardonne ;) ), **Drago Malefoy, jacinthe** (on dit écrivaine)**et Virginie Parker Evans** (un chef d'oeuvre ? tu trouves pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? lol!) !

Waw ! Ça me fait 12 namis -saute de joie dans toute la maison-

Bon d'accord, assez de conneries !;) Je vous laisse avec mon chapitre, disons le assez médiocre et rempli de redondance (et je vous jure que j'y ai travaillé trèèèès fort, n'est-ce pas miss beta-readeuse ;) ?(et j'ai nommé :opale eye! merci pour ta patience... il faut dire que je t'ai envoyé du gros travail... lool !mais la prochaine fois, essaie de pas trop t'ostiner, hein ? ;) ))

**Résumé-du-chapitre-précédent-qui-sera-sans-doute-très-utile-car-j'ai-prit-un-temps-fou-a-écrire-et-surtout-corriger-celui-ci-sans-grand-succès :** Mouais, bon, en gros, Hermione est de retour du congé de Noël... Et elle semble plutôt indifférente envers Ron... (résumé plutôt nul, je vous l'accorde)

Alors maintenant, voici le...

**Chapitre 3  
Un trop plein de rage**

Deux jours plus tard, cours de métamorphoses. À l'avant, McGonagall parlait sans s'arrêter, un peu comme la neige à l'extérieur qui ne cessait de tomber. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre en tapotant le bout de ma plume sur le bureau. Il restait cinq bonnes minutes.

Tap, tap, tap.

Plus que quatre minutes…

Tap, tap, tap.

Plus que trois…

Quelqu'un à ma gauche soupira d'exaspération. Je tournai la tête. Hermione. Comme toujours, la Miss ne voulait surtout pas se faire déranger pendant un cours. Je lui fis un sourire ironique avant de recommencer à taper ma plume. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait me dire quoi faire.

" - Nom d'une gargouille! Vous avez 17 ans tous les deux ! murmura Harry, lassé de nos enfantillages.

De toute évidence, il semblait que les mots « tous les deux » s'adressaient plutôt à moi, si on considérait la manière dont il me regardait. Je laissai échapper un rire jaune à peine audible qui ne me ressemblait pas, ce qui accentua le regard niais de Harry. Je détournai les yeux, l'ignorant complètement. Je n'étais pas d'humeur, aujourd'hui.

En fait, c'était tout à fait cela le problème. L'indifférence d'Hermione ces deux derniers jours avait engendré chez moi un sentiment étrange, mélange de mépris, de colère et… bref, un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à déchiffrer moi-même. Tout cela me dépassait.

La cloche retentit enfin. Je me levai d'un bond, jetant précipitamment mes livres dans mon sac. Hermione s'étant déjà avancée vers la porte, Harry sur ses talons. Je les rattrapai en quelques pas.

Les derniers jours s'étaient déroulés dans une tension inhabituelle. Nous nous tenions encore tous les trois ensemble mais Harry prenait soin de toujours se placer entre nous deux dans les cours, au dîner ou encore dans les couloirs. Durant les deux derniers jours, j'avais tenté de ne pas être trop brusque avec elle, mais jusque là, ça n'avait rien donné. Je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt à bout.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle et à sa mystérieuse indifférence. Je n'avais toujours pas d'explication à son attitude, ce qui était plutôt anormal après deux jours. Habituellement, elle me faisait toujours savoir ce qui n'allait pas (en fait, c'était qu'elle était toujours trop heureuse de faire ressortir mes multiples défauts, j'en étais sûr) et j'étais alors en mesure d'agir en conséquence.

Peut-être avait-elle besoin de temps ? Toutes les filles semblaient n'avoir que ce mot à la bouche, parfois… du temps. En tout cas, quant à moi, il me fallait des réponses, et vite ! Elle aurait vraiment dû l'écrire, son livre des mystérieux comportements de la gente féminine…

Nous prîmes tous trois la direction de la classe de Rogue, sans qu'aucun de nous n'ouvre la bouche. Après un moment de silence, Harry n'en put plus :

" - Écoutez, allez-vous me dire une fois pour toutes ce qui se passe _encore _entre vous deux ?

Tadadada ! Super Harry à la rescousse ! Vous avez un problème ? Vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous inquiéter ! Un simple appel et Harry règlera tout, tout, tout ! La vie est si belle avec Harry à vos côtés !…

Eh oui, il fallait s'en douter. Monsieur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre son nez dans les affaires d'autrui. Ou peut-être pensait-il que nous étions trop bêtes pour nous réconcilier tout seuls… De plus, son accentuation sur le mot « encore » ne faisait que m'enrager encore plus.

" - Demande ça à elle ! lui lançai-je.

Hermione restait silencieuse, mais affichait une expression de dégoût apparent. Harry soupira d'un air scandalisé. Il voulut répliquer, mais quelqu'un l'interrompit alors que nous descendions les grands escaliers de marbre.

" - Hé, Weasley ! Granger te fait la tête parce que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à lui offrir qu'une vieille chaussette sale comme cadeau de Noël ?

La voix sifflante de Pansy Parkinson résonna dans tout le hall. Elle venait d'entrer par la grande porte de chêne, sûrement de retour d'un cours se déroulant à l'extérieur. Elle était accompagnée d'une bande de Serpentard qui s'étaient mis à rire en entendant son ironie. Malfoy se trouvait parmi eux.

" - Ouais, c'est ça… murmurai-je tout en leur lançant un regard méprisant.

Je m'en voulut de ne rien avoir eu de plus cinglant à dire, mais j'étais reconnaissant (et c'était bien la première et dernière fois) à Parkinson d'avoir interrompu Harry dans son élan de médiateur.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers les donjons. Nous les suivîmes. Arrivés devant la porte du cours, ils continuaient de murmurer entre deux éclats de rire, me lançant des regards. Je me surpris à m'ennuyer du « Ne te soucies surtout pas d'eux » qu'Hermione m'aurait conseillé normalement. Malfoy, lui, les regardait avec un sourire en coin mais ne disait rien, plongé dans un livre de poche.

La cloche retentit à nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Rogue balaya du regard la foule des élèves, avide d'exercer son pouvoir de professeur en faisant perdre une dizaine de points à quelques Gryffondor. Ne trouvant (à son grand désarroi) rien à reprocher à aucun individu présent, il s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer. Chacun prit place dans la classe, puis Rogue fit apparaître les ingrédients requis à la potion du jour sur le tableau.

" - Harry, dis à Hermione de me passer l'asphodèle, dis-je instinctivement quelque temps plus tard, alors que tout le monde s'était mis au travail pour une potion très difficile.

Les deux concernés tournèrent un regard scandalisé vers moi. Je m'attendais presque à voir Harry s'affaler sur son bureau. Ayant bien compris le message, je me résignai à étirer le bras.

Merlin ! J'en avais marre qu'il me regardent comme si j'étais le pire des idiots ! J'eus soudain l'envie de leur jeter ma potion à la figure.

Le cours passa tout aussi lentement que n'importe quel cours normal de potions. Lorsque, enfin, Rogue demanda (à bien y penser, « ordonna » serait peut-être un mot plus juste) d'aller laver chaudrons et éprouvettes à l'avant de la classe, je poussai un soupir de soulagement… trop vite interrompu par la main de Harry venant agripper mon bras. Il attendit que tout le monde – Hermione en particulier – se soit éloigné avant de parler :

" - Ron, tu ne fais rien pour t'aider !

Je faillis à mon tour m'affaler sur le bureau.

" - Je le sais bien ! Mais ça fait deux jours qu'elle agit comme ça et que j'essaie d'être « gentil »…! C'en est assez, tu ne crois pas ?

" - Ron, tu…

" - Écoute, Harry, à t'entendre, on dirait que tout est de ma faute.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel je me félicitai intérieurement de lui en avoir bouché un coin. Puis, à mon grand malheur, il rouvrit la bouche :

" - Tu n'as qu'à lui demander ce qui ne va pas ! Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et j'en ai marre de vos disputes ! Faites quelque chose !

La cloche sonna pour signaler la fin du cours. Je me levai. Harry avait raison : il était inutile de tergiverser !

" - Tu veux que j'aille lui demander ? Tu es servi.

Je rejoignis Hermione en quelques enjambées. Elle venait de terminer de nettoyer et se lavait maintenant les mains. Je lui tapotai l'épaule.

" - Hermione…

De l'eau savonneuse se répandit un peu partout alors qu'elle se retournait d'un coup sec.

" - Oui ? dit-elle après m'avoir lancé un bref regard tout en s'essuyant les mains.

Je restai un moment silencieux, cherchant mes mots. Elleramassa son sac par terre avant desortir de la classe comme si, après tout, elle n'avait pas à m'attendre. Décidé à ne pas en rester là, je la rattrapai.

" - Hermione ! Veux-tu bien t'arrêter un moment !

Je lui pris le bras et serrai peut-être un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais dû, car elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

" - Mais lâche-moi !

Elle tira sur son bras. En vain. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Harry venait de sortir de la classe et nous regardait, incrédule, la main sur le front.

" - Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé depuis Noël!

Les éclairs dans ses yeux semblaient devenir de plus en plus agressives, à un point tel que j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard. Je ne la reconnaissais plus.

" - Ron, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

Sa réponse me frappa si violemment que je desserrai mon emprise une fraction de seconde, ce qui lui permit de se libérer. Elle resta là un moment, me fixant avec un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas, puis partit rapidement vers la sortie des donjons.

Cela me prit quelques secondes avant de me sortir de ma stupeur. Du coin du regard, je pouvais voir que Harry était tout aussi figé que moi. Lorsque, enfin, je me retournai, je me retrouvai face à face avec un visage d'un blanc laiteux, bordé de cheveux noirs et gras.

" - Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour violence dans les couloirs, Mr. Weasley…

Pris par surprise, je ne laissai échapper qu'un balbutiement à peine audible.

" - Et vous avez omis de nettoyer vos éprouvettes ce qui vous fera dix points de moins, et n'oubliez pas votre sac dans la classe.

Sur ce, il partit vers son bureau, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir, Harry et moi. Harry eut la brillante idée de s'abstenir de prononcer un mot alors que j'allais chercher mon sac. J'avais la soudaine envie de hurler, de tout briser autour de moi, mais je me retins, craignant que Rogue ne m'attende à l'extérieur pour exercer ses supplices à nouveau.

J'eus soudain la vision d'un mini-Rogue sautillant comme un enfant venant de recevoir une pile de cadeaux après m'avoir enlevé une centaine de points. En fait, je n'aurais pas été surpris de le voir agir ainsi il y avait a peine quelques minutes (enfin, non, mais bon…) Si j'avais été d'humeur, j'aurais sûrement échangé cette pensée avec Harry, mais je me contentai de ne rien dire alors que nous montions vers la salle commune.

J'y découvris une Hermione cachée derrière ses livres, dans son coin préféré. Je lançai un regard moribond à la couverture de son gros livre d'Arithmancie qui la cachait complètement puis m'assis dans un fauteuil près du feu. Harry sembla hésiter, mais prit le siège à côté de moi.

J'ouvris mes livres et déroulai mes nombreux rouleaux de parchemin remplis de graphiques compliqués. La métamorphose niveau ASPIC était une des matières les plus dures qu'il m'avait été donné d'étudier. Cela m'obligeait à travailler plus ardemment que jamais et à pratiquer mes sorts à presque tous les soirs, sans quoi j'attrapais rapidement du retard.

À côté de moi, Harry se leva de son siège et me fit signe qu'il allait chercher quelque chose dans le dortoir. Je le remarquai à peine, mes yeux fixant un point quelconque près du feu. Dans son coin, Hermione avait déposé son gros bouquin. Elle griffonnait maintenant sur un rouleau de parchemin, l'air songeuse. Son esprit semblait complètement ailleurs. À quoi pouvait-elle bien penser…? Si seulement je pouvais entrer dans sa tête, ne serait-ce que pour une petite minute ! Cela répondrait probablement à plusieurs vieilles interrogations... ! Pourquoi avait-elle changé son comportement envers moi du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à ne rien me dire ? « Laisse le temps faire les choses » m'avait dit Harry. Deux jours sans réponses était pour moi un laps de temps beaucoup trop long. « Demande-lui ce qui ne vas pas ! » m'avait-il dit par la suite. Pourquoi devrais-je écouter les conseils d'un mec qui n'a même pas réussi à garder une petite amie plus d'une journée ? Et qui plus est, qui a eu un manque considérable de tact avec cette dernière lors de leur première et dernière sortie ? Et c'était moi qu'Hermione accusait d'avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café ? Permettez-moi d'en rire…

Bon, je devais avouer que je ne m'y était pas tout a fait pris de la bonne manière pour lui tirer les vers du nez, cet après-midi. Peut-être aurais-je dû choisir un moment plus opportun, un endroit plus tranquille, un ton plus neutre…?

Je m'apprêtai à me lever, mais je retins mon geste. Non… En fait si ! Je me levai pour de bon et me dirigeai lentement vers elle. En chemin, je saisis une chaise en bois inoccupée et la déposai tout juste en avant de la table d'Hermione. Je m'assis. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué, s'étant de nouveau cachée derrière son gros livre, déposé verticalement devant elle.

" - Toc, toc, dis-je, cognant deux coups sur la couverture de son livre.

Elle le baissa lentement et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les miens.

" - Salut, dis-je.

Un temps.

" - Emh… j'aimerais te parler quelques minutes… tu veux que nous allions dans le couloir ou tu préfères rester ici ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, resta silencieuse pendant un instant, puis :

" - En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, il faut que je termine mon devoir, vois-tu… Mais…

Pendant un instant, il me sembla voir son visage changer, mais il reprit aussitôt son expression originelle. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. J'essayai de rester stoïque face à son refus apparent envers ma demande de communication. Je n'étais pas près de la laisser faire.

" - Hermione, tout ce que je veux, c'est une explication… Tu peux me renier tant que tu veux, tant que j'en sache la raison, tu sais…!

Apparemment, ma « tactique » pour alléger l'atmosphère avec une pointe d'humour ne fonctionna pas outre mesure. Je commençais à perdre patience.

" - Hermione, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, pour l'amour du ciel ?

Soupir des deux côtés de la table.

" - Mais rien du tout ! Veux tu bien arrêter ça ? lança-elle.

Les regards commençaient à se tourner vers nous. C'est ça que nous étions, des bêtes de spectacle ? Enchaînez-nous, mettez-nous en cage ! Faites nous sauter dans des cerceaux tant que vous y êtes !

" - Bon sang ! Combien de temps croyais-tu que j'allais te laisser m'ignorer comme ça, sans que j'en sache la raison ? J'en ai marre de ton petit jeu ! Je croyais qu'on s'entendait mieux, depuis un moment, mais à ce que je vois, j'avais tort !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levé brusquement, accrochant mes genoux sur le rebord de la table et faisant tomber quelques parchemins. Me rendant compte que j'avais déclenché le silence absolu dans la salle commune, je tentai de me ressaisir, fermant les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, Hermione me regardait, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds. Sans un mot de plus et les genoux m'élançant d'une douleur aiguë, je me retournai et prit la direction des escaliers menant vers les dortoirs.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez voir, le titre reflète très bien tout le chapitre... lol et je tiens à préciser que les "tap, tap, tap" du début je voulais les enlever ! c'est miss beta et micy qui m'on dit de garder... j'y peux rien elles m'ont menacé ! lol 

J'essaierai de faire vite pour le chapitre 4. -regard sceptique des lecteurs- ...bah je vous avais dit de pas prendre ce que je dis au pied de la lettre... (no comment)

**_Update 24 février:_ **_Ben oui je l'ai pas fini encore... mais j'ai fait tout le plan de toute la fic, j'ai même rajouté des événements qui rendront la fic plus crédible et vraiiiiiment le fun (pour moi... ou pour les sadiques... lol)_

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, ça aide toujours à écrire plus vite ;)

PS: Un autre gros merci a ma beta-readeuse... c'est seulement inévitable après la grosse job qu'elle a fait sur ce chapitre... Parce que vraiment... c'était pas beau à voir... lol !


	4. Temps révolu

**Disclaimer:** tous les persos, lieux, etc. appartiennent à JKR.

**Rating:** (pour ce chap) G (ou K) à moins que le mot "Saloperie" vous dérange ;)

Un gros merci à ma beta, à ceux qui me poussent dans le derrière pour que je continue enfin ma fic et évidemment aux merveilleux reviewers: **Virginie Parker Evans** (arrête tu vas me faire rougir lol!), **Selphie451** (désolée pour le temps d'attente encore plus long de ce chapitre)**, Kiina Hisuterikku **(je te le dis pas, naaa ! ;p ), **mate **(merci!)**, virg05 **(encore merci!), **Selphie6 **(c'était pas vite mais au moins c'est là !), **virg **(mchi :)), **Mlie** (na, l'ai pas oubliée ;) meme si on aurait pu croire le contraire lol), **Opale eye **(-la prend par le collet et la remet dans son emballage de beta readeuse- oui m'dame ça serait pour un échange ! -rolleyes-), **rupertforever **(voila la suite :)), **V.Mirage** (ouiouivoilalechapitrenemetorturezpaspitié! ;)) **et Micy **(tss j'les aime pas les toc toc moa -boude- merci quand même -rolleyes-)

**Excuses maintenant routinières de l'auteure: **Pardonpardonpardon! -fuit les lecteurs enragés-

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **(parce que personne s'en souvient -.-) Ron essaie de voir plus clair dans le jeu de Hermione, mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Après une énième dispute, il enrage et monte dans le dortoir.

**Chapitre 4  
Temps révolu**

Harry. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

J'avais monté quatre à quatre les marches vers le dortoir dans l'intention de m'y retrouver seul, de me ressaisir… Puis méditer et faire un peu de yoga tant que j'y étais… J'y avais par contre retrouvé un Harry penché au dessus de sa valise, cherchant un livre quelconque.

"- Ah, tu montes déjà te coucher ? me dit-il, relevant la tête du capharnaüm de sa valise.

J'avais espéré qu'il ne m'adresserait pas la parole, mais, comme toujours, j'avais été beaucoup trop optimiste.

De l'air. J'avais besoin d'air.

Sans répondre, je me dirigeai vers mon garde-robe. J'y dénichai mon manteau que j'enfilai à la hâte.

"- Oh, je vois.

_Ne dis rien de plus surtout…_ pensai-je en espérant qu'Harry reçoive ma complainte désespérée par télépathie.

Il sembla hésiter.

_C'est ça, surtout ne dis rien de plus…_

"- Tu t'es encore chicané avec Hermione? risqua-t-il.

Mon corps tout entier frissonna et mes poings se serrèrent un peu plus. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Je refermai la porte du garde-robe un peu trop fort. J'étais sur le point d'exploser.

"- Saloperie! Veux-tu bien arrêter de te mêler de nos affaires? commençai-je à hurler. Vas donc te battre contre quelques amis Mangemorts et fous nous la paix!

Harry sembla pris de court. À bien y penser, peut-être qu'un peu de yoga m'aurait fait du bien.

"- Écoute, je ne voulais pas… commença-t-il.

"- Oh, tu ne voulais pas…! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Monsieur-le-survivant-qui-a-combattu-Tu-Sais-Qui-de-nombreuses-fois-au-péril-de-sa-vie que tout t'es permis!

Il ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et se remit sur ses pieds, son livre entre les mains. Je pouvais clairement distinguer une rage immense sur son visage. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son livre, comme s'il tentait de se retenir de faire quoi que ce soit de violent. Je fus soudain frappé d'un souvenir, plutôt semblable à l'événement présent.

"- C'est ça, lance moi encore un truc à la figure comme tu l'as fait en quatrième année, ça m'est égal.

Je plaçai rapidement ma cape par dessus mon manteau puis attrapai tuque et gants rageusement. Harry semblait ne pas trouver de quoi répondre. Je jetai un dernier regard vers lui avant de sortir de la pièce en coup de vent.

-o-

L'air frais me calma un peu. Dire à Harry ce que je pensais de son comportement m'avait un peu soulagé. Je n'éprouvais aucun regret. Peut-être obtiendrai-je enfin la paix que je désirais tant depuis quelques jours.

Je me promenais sans me diriger vers une destination précise, suivant les empreintes de pas imprimées dans la neige.

"- Salut.

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Une blonde aux grands yeux bleus me dévisageait, les mains dans le dos. Elle portait un long manteau noir et un foulard aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Je la reconnus aussitôt. Luna Lovegood. Elle éclata de rire face à mon sursaut et agrippa mon bras pour se retenir de tomber dans la neige. Je la regardais d'un air impassible.

Après un moment, elle s'arrêta de rire et me regarda, prenant soudain un air sérieux.

"- Dis donc, tu m'as l'air plutôt grave ce soir.

Je fronçai un peu plus les sourcils et repris ma marche. Elle me rattrapa.

"- Désolée. Je peux marcher avec toi?

"- C'est déjà ce que tu es en train de faire... Tu sors d'où, au fait ?

Elle sembla heureuse que je lui pose la question.

"- J'étais dehors depuis un moment, répondit-elle, souriante. Je cherchais des Suroboucs des neiges.

Je levai un sourcil, tentant de retenir l'envie irrésistible de lui demander ce qu'étaient exactement ces "Suroboucs des neiges". Nous continuâmes à marcher un instant, puis elle leva le regard vers moi, comme si elle étudiait mon visage. Je la questionnai du regard.

"- Je vois. Je te laisse, alors. À la prochaine ! dit-elle, gardant toujours le sourire.

Je la regardai s'éloigner vers le château. Comment faisait-elle donc pour être toujours aussi souriante? Toujours aussi ignorante du mal qui guette, toujours joyeuse, comme si chaque instant était un cadeau? À chaque jour, malgré les injures qu'on lui portait, les objets qu'on lui volait, toujours, je la voyais sourire. Et même avec ses problèmes, c'était bien la seule depuis des mois qui avait semblé, l'espace d'un instant, se soucier véritablement de ma personne. J'éprouvai alors, pour la première fois, une certaine gratitude envers la Serdaigle.

Je me dirigeai moi aussi vers le château et jetai un bref dernier coup d'œil à la lune avant d'entrer.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Le temps du trio était maintenant révolu. Chacun semblait s'en être rendu compte. À partir de maintenant, je déambulais seul dans les couloirs, mon sac posé mollement sur une épaule. Ce matin, Harry ne m'avait adressé ni parole ni regard. Hermione, elle, continuait toujours son manège. Ils paraissaient bien se porter sans moi. Eh bien, c'était réciproque. En effet, je me réjouissais de ne plus avoir leurs mines sombres sur le dos. Même mes tympans étaient au comble de la joie de ne plus avoir à vibrer sous leurs soupirs et leurs paroles mornes. Je pouvais aller où bon me semblait lors des récréations sans avoir à demander l'avis à quiconque, je pouvais même faire le goinfre le midi sans même me le faire réprimander. Paix complète. Enfin.

Certes, j'avais droit à une panoplie de regards interrogateurs. Ce qui, je l'avoue, ne manquait pas de m'irriter un tant soit peu. Pourquoi le grand roux ne collait plus aux basques de monsieur héros international et de la Miss Je-sais-tout? Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour le leur expliquer.

Au premier cours, en l'occurrence celui de Rogue, les Serpentard n'avaient pas manqué de me passer quelques commentaires désobligeants. L'écartèlement de notre trio semblait bien les amuser, Rogue lui-même y compris. Parfois, je me demandais si certains d'entre eux allaient un jour vieillir un peu. Pour en ajouter à tout cela, Harry et Hermione semblaient aussi prendre goût à ces railleries. Leur comportement semblait étrangement se vouloir… méchant. Régressaient-ils de plus en plus? Ou était-ce moi qui paranoïait une fois de plus?

Bref, une chose était sûre: Ronald Weasley pouvait très bien se priver de ces deux énergumènes.

-o-

Quelques jours plus tard, je me dirigeais lentement vers la classe de Flitwick, traînant le pas, peu enthousiaste à l'idée du cours à venir. Le sortilège de désillusion me donnait vraiment du fil à retordre. Je ne parvenais même pas à le jeter convenablement à un crapaud. Hermione ne cessait évidemment pas de me le rappeler.

Comme je l'avais prédit, le cours porta sur le sort de désillusion. Aucune amélioration de ma part ne se manifesta. Et le pire, c'était que les deux crapauds à verrues (en l'occurrence Harry et Hermione) n'avaient cessé de me regarder tout le long du cours, se retenant de rire.

O.K., chers amis, je vais être honnête. Je vous l'avoue ici, avant de continuer cette histoire nulle et déprimante. J'avais envie de leur faire ravaler leur sourires niais d'un bon coup de poing sur la gueule. Oui, ils me faisaient mal. Leurs railleries et leurs rires m'affectaient. Et pour continuer dans ma lancée de confessions… j'aurais souhaité revenir en arrière et réparer ce qui les avait éloignés. Au début, c'était particulièrement réjouissant de s'être débarrassé d'eux, de marcher dans les couloirs en exilé. Mais en fait… maintenant, ils créaient vraiment un vide tout autour de moi. Et pour cacher tout cela, en bon Weasley que je suis, mon agressivité a pris le dessus…

En fait, pour tout vous dire, je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau de McGonagall et j'ai chopé une autre retenue. Et si vous me le permettez, je garderai pour moi ce qui m'y a emmené. Orgueil de Weasley oblige.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Au déjeuner, cette même journée, je me fis bousculer par une Hannah Abbot en pleurs à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Sans même s'excuser, elle était repartie en échappant un sanglot. Susan Bones la suivait de près.

"- Hannah ! crait-elle.

Un peu perdu, j'entrai dans la Grande Salle pour y chercher une quelconque explication. La pièce résonnait d'exclamations en tout genres, de cris et de petits sanglots étouffés. Plusieurs petits groupes d'élèves étaient rassemblés un peu partout dans la salle. Je rejoignis le plus près.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Pour toute réponse, on me tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Le gros titre donnait froid dans le dos.

VOLDEMORT FRAPPE À NOUVEAU

Sans me laisser le temps d'en lire plus, un Poufsouffle de 4e année m'expliqua de sa petite voix paniquée:

"- Une bonne partie de la famille Abbot s'est fait attaquer cette nuit. Tu te rends compte? Tu te rends compte?

Voilà ce qui expliquait bien des choses… Le réveil de Harry en pleine nuit, Hannah en pleurs…

"- Tu te rends compte? Où frappera-t-il ensuite? Tu crois qu'il attaquera Poudlard? Tu crois que Dumbledore annulera la sortie à Pré-au-lard?

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite? Qui serait sa prochaine cible? Devrait-on continuer à vivre comme si rien ne se passait?

Mais comment continuer à vivre normalement lorsqu'on sait que le mal guette, qu'on risque de se faire attaquer n'importe quand? Comment continuer à vivre normalement avec cette possibilité qui nous hante, de tout perdre un jour ou l'autre? Sa famille, comme la pauvre Hannah… Ou encore ses amis…

…que j'avais, en fait, déjà perdus. Et cela par moi-même, sans l'aide d'un mage noir. Par le seul fait que j'étais trop stupide pour savoir garder les seules personnes avec qui je passais du bon temps, les seules personnes qui me permettaient d'oublier tout le chaos qui régnait…

"- Tu te rends compte qu'on pourrait tous y passer demain, Will? Tu te rends compte? Tu te rends compte?

Évidemment que je m'en rendais compte…

Et voilà un autre événement dont j'aurais bien pu me passer. Un nouvel élément dans la liste de mes tourments. Et ne m'énervez pas parce que ça rime, en fait je dis n'importe quoi, et j'ai mieux à faire que de me soucier de ce que dis, comme me préparer mentalement à une retenue, par exemple…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Enfin terminé. Ces satanées retenues! Récurer pendant près de trois heures (où était-ce plus?) de vieux chaudrons collants de résidus puants de je-ne-savais-quelle-cochonnerie-de-potion avec le sentiment du regard de Rogue derrière la nuque, c'était ce que j'appelais de la torture. Un peu plus et j'aurais préféré me faire pendre par les pouces dans le bureau de Rusard. J'allais empester pendant des jours. Et le pire, c'était que j'allais avoir une autre retenue dans peu de temps.

Je marchais rapidement dans les couloirs vides, impatient de pouvoir enfin m'évaser sur un divan, et peut-être même prendre une bonne douche chaude. À cette heure ci, tout le monde avait rejoint sa salle commune et la majorité était sans doute déjà couchée.

Soudain, quelque chose me heurta au tournant du couloir. Par réflexe, j'empoignai aussitôt ma baguette magique. L'individu que j'avais heurté avait fait de même. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux face à face, se menaçant de nos baguettes respectives. Lorsque je reconnus le visage devant moi, je baissai ma baguette.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lui demandai-je.

Hermione baissa à son tour le bras, lentement. Elle respirait profondément, comme se remettant de la surprise du choc précédent, les yeux dans les miens. J'y décelais une certaine retenue, mais en même temps, une certaine tristesse qu'elle semblait vouloir cacher. Puis, elle détourna le regard. Je pris ce geste comme une réponse.

Je me retins de parler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais en cet instant, j'ai su que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Que les mots auraient été inutiles, futiles. Qu'ils auraient pu casser cet instant étrangement intime. Et je voulais m'y accrocher. M'accrocher à ce petit instant qu'elle m'allouait, là, devant moi, tête baissée.

Elle remonta sa main le long de son bras et l'arrêta au niveau de son épaule. Je m'approchai un peu, instinctivement. En réponse à ce geste, elle tourna un peu plus la tête et ferma les yeux, lèvres serrées.

Elle était tellement belle. À cet instant, si j'en avais eu la force, si j'avais eu un infime espoir qu'elle ne me repousse pas, je l'aurais tout de suite embrassée. J'aurais posé ma main sur sa joue et aurait tourné son visage vers le mien. Je l'aurais regardée dans les yeux, et là, oui, je l'aurais fait. Mais même un Gryffondor peut ne pas avoir de courage pour ces trucs là.

À la place, j'ai levé le bras et posé la main sur la sienne placée sur son épaule. Elle a rouvert les paupières et m'a regardée tout doucement. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru voir ses yeux devenir humides. Mais elle était déjà partie.

Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que ce moment reflétait quasi-parfaitement la relation que nous avions depuis un certain temps. J'ai réalisé que j'avais peur. Peur de l'avenir. De la mort et surtout de l'abandon. Et dès qu'elle eut tourné le coin à l'autre bout du couloir, je glissai lentement vers le sol, échappant un sanglot que je ne pris pas la peine de retenir.

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 5: **autre chapitre sans grands rebondissements, mais il est nécessaire. Mais on pourra tous se consoler avec le 6, là où l'action commence enfin -rire débile de l'auteure-. Et ça devrait aussi commencer à écrire plus vite rendu au chapitre 6. Courage, gentils lecteurs ;) 

**Dernier blabla en consolation: **J'ai fait le plan complet de la fic. D'autres idées sont apparues, ce qui rendra la fic plus longue, mais (je l'espère) plus intéressante. Si mes calculs sont bons, la fic devrait contenir 16 chapitres, avec un épilogue. :) Allez, plus que 13 longues attentes, c'est ti pas amusant? ;p


	5. Mauvaise journée

Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, non:p Eh oui, déjà le 5 :)

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR.

**Rating du chapitre: **G (K)

**Merci** encore à ma beta, à mon prof de musique qui m'a inspiré pour le professeur Graham (même s'il ne viendra sûrement jamais me lire ici lol) et aux reviewers! **Micy **(c'est Ryry qui est dur avec le pauvre Ronny :( et comme tu dis: Vive Luna! Ouip ma sherye! ;p) **, virg05 **(merci :))**, sherazade **(merci beaucoup! ehh non, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le temps appropré pour un p'tit bisou, et Ron l'a bien pigé ;)) **et Virginie Parker Evans** (vraiment merci. tes reviews me font très plaisir! j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas)

Vraiment, ça fait plaisir que vous preniez la peine comme ça de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement, et surtout de voir que certains noms reviennent au fil des chapitres. :)

**A/N: **Je ne suis pas très sûre de mon coup avec ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est plutôt court et est un peu différent du reste...

**Chapitre 5  
Mauvaise journée**

Le professeur Graham marchait de long en large devant la ligne d'élèves, baguette levée. Il avait l'habitude de nous parler comme cela, comme si nous étions des soldats prêts à aller en guerre. À bien y penser, c'était bien ce que nous étions, non?

"- Le fait est que, lorsque vous vous retrouverez devant un vrai adversaire, ce ne sera pas comme si vous étiez en cours, ou même en examen. Et c'est précisément pour cela que je vous ai réprimandé pour vos enfantillages du cours précédent, Monsieur Finnigan. Vous vous devez d'être très sérieux. Et maintenant, préparez vos baguettes, nous avons un cours chargé.

Aucun élève ne fit un geste. Chacun était déjà prêt. La première page de la Gazette du jour précédent avait donné une raison de plus à chacun de prendre au sérieux chacun des cours donnés, et en particulier celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Dans la ligne d'élèves, la place d'Hannah était vide depuis hier. Je vis Susan y jeter un coup d'œil avant de reposer son regard sur le professeur Graham, déterminée. Elle savait très bien ce que vivait sa meilleure amie présentement. Elle avait aussi déjà perdu des membres de sa famille. Les Poufsouffle étaient très affectés pas le décès des parents d'Hannah. En fait, tout le monde l'était beaucoup et il régnait depuis ce jour une peur et un stress généraux encore plus intenses qu'auparavant.

"- Très bien, très bien… reprit le professeur Graham. Je vois la rage dans vos yeux. Allez tous ensemble, pour se réveiller encore un brin : HAH !

Son cri résonna dans toute la salle, suivit de près par tout ceux de la classe, y compris le mien. C'était fou comme crier de la sorte pouvait défouler. Et cela même si nous avions l'air de parfaits idiots.

"- Encore une fois pour votre amie Hannah : HAH! Comme des bêtes enragées! Et maintenant que nous sommes bien défoulés, à vos baguettes messieurs dames, payons la tête à ces mannequins en guise d'échauffement!

Je souris. Décidément, Mr. Graham était vraiment un sacré type.

-o-o-o-

Je m'assis à la table des Gryffondor. Le cours du professeur Graham m'avait donné une faim de loup. Durant tout le reste de la période, nous avions combattu en duel contre un nouvel adversaire à chaque nouveau combat. Heureusement, je m'étais arrangé pour ne pas tomber sur Hermione une seule fois. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ç'avait été le cas. Bref, durant le cours, j'avais enfin retrouvé un semblant de vigueur qui me manquait depuis un moment. Je ne dormais pas beaucoup depuis un bon bout de temps, toujours réveillé pas un Harry à la cicatrice brûlante, ou tout simplement incapable de dormir. J'accumulais donc la fatigue, ce qui jouait fortement sur mon humeur.

Alors que je finissais mon bol de soupe, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Harry. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me mis soudain à faire attention à mes manières. Peut-être que c'était à cause de l'événement d'hier. Ou tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie.

Du côté d'Hermione, rien n'avait changé. Elle continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'étais pas vraiment capable de dire si j'avais voulu que quelque chose change ou non. Sans doute que oui… mais bon, tout cela était beaucoup trop compliqué.

Sans prévenir, une jeune blonde vint s'asseoir en face de moi, l'air de rien. Elle commença à manger sans un regard vers moi, comme si arriver à l'improviste de cette façon était tout à fait normal. Les grelots qu'elle portait aux oreilles tintaient à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Je la regardai un moment, sans qu'elle ne lève un œil vers moi.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Elle leva les yeux, puis éclata de rire. Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole, elle s'exclama:

"- Mais je mange! Quelle question!

Elle engouffra une cuillérée de pois entre deux fous rires, qui faillit se retrouver à nouveau dans son assiette.

Une chose était sure : le professeur Graham n'était pas la seule drôle de personne dans cette école.

-o-o-o-

Je venais d'entrer dans la classe de métamorphose, lorsque McGonagall m'appela :

"- Monsieur Weasley?

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Elle me fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau.

Elle ferma la porte, s'assit dans son fauteuil et me désigna le second devant son bureau. Je m'y assis.

"- Vous savez, Monsieur Weasley, que la fin de votre séjour à Poudlard approche.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. McGonagall soupira.

"- Je suis navrée de vous annoncer cela en ces temps durs, mais d'après les professeurs Flitwick et Rogue, vos notes, qui étaient déjà à la limite de l'acceptable, baissent depuis le retour des vacances de Noël. Néanmoins, vous savez que pour se faire accepter dans l'école d'Aurors où vous avez l'intention de vous inscrire…

"- Je dois obtenir au moins une mention « effort exceptionnel » dans chacune des matières principales. Je sais.

Elle me fit un sourire navré.

"- Oui. Il serait donc intéressant pour vous, Monsieur Weasley, de vous reprendre en main. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est néanmoins votre avenir qui est en jeu.

La cloche retentit. Elle se leva.

"- Sachez bien, Monsieur Weasley, que vous détenez les clés de toutes les portes, mais encore faut-il vouloir les utiliser. Et maintenant, en cours!

Je revins dans la classe encore plus penaud qu'auparavant et plutôt indécis sur la véritable interprétation des paroles métaphoriques du professeur McGonagall. Mon humeur baissa encore plus lorsqu'elle nous passa nos corrections de devoir et que je posai les yeux sur le mot "Piètre" écrit en rouge brillant en haut de ma copie.

-o-o-o-

Nullité par dessus nullité. Allait-il bien m'arriver quelque chose d'heureux dans cette journée? J'en doutais fort…

Je n'avais bloqué aucun tir. Aucun. On se croyait revenu en cinquième année. La saison de Quidditch allait recommencer dans peu de temps! Si tout cela continuait, nous étions complètement finis. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, bon sang? Et Harry avec ses airs frustrés! Il n'était pas le capitaine de l'équipe, mais il agissait tout comme…

J'avais pris ma douche en vitesse pour éviter de rester plus longtemps avec le reste de l'équipe. Je remontais maintenant la pente entre le terrain et le chemin longeant le lac, menant au château.

Alors que je marchais, je distinguai une silhouette à quelques mètres de moi, assise sur un banc près du lac, regardant l'horizon. Je me dirigeai vers elle. Le bruit de mes pas lui indiqua ma présence et la jeune fille tourna la tête en ma direction. J'étais maintenant tout près et je pouvais distinguer son visage. Hannah Abbot.

"- Salut, lui dis-je.

"- Salut.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Finalement, je vins m'asseoir près d'elle, conscient que de m'en aller aurait été un faux pas.

"- Belle soirée, non?

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, qui disparut aussitôt.

"- Oui.

Elle me regarda plus longuement, puis dit:

"- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien.

En voilà une autre qui se souciait des malheurs d'autrui avant les siens. Peut-être que c'était moi l'égoïste, qui ne se souciait jamais de quiconque. C'était moi l'anormal, le seul à se ficher complètement de la vie des autres.

"- Oh… ce n'est rien… qu'une simple pratique de Quidditch qui a mal tourné. Ça va aller.

"- D'accord.

Nouveau silence.

"- Ça ne doit pas être facile, reprit-elle.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

"- Je veux dire… être tout seul comme cela. Tu… enfin… ça n'a pas l'air de bien se passer avec Harry et Hermione. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Je ne saurais pas quoi faire sans Susan, tu comprends? Sans personne pour écouter mes conneries ou me consoler. Au moins avec elle, je sais qu'il me reste toujours une personne qui tient à moi.

Elle fit une pause.

"- Enfin… oublie tout ça.

Elle eut un petit rire gêné.

"- Non. Non, je comprend très bien, lui dis-je.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire. Une larme tardait sur sa joue.

Je ris jaune intérieurement. Nous étions là tous les deux, tristes et abandonnés. Nous devions paraître pathétiques, à parler des malheurs de la vie, comme ça. Ça sonnait étrange à mes yeux.

Elle qui n'avait plus de famille. Moi qui n'avais plus d'amis.

C'était la soirée des abandonnés.

"- Tu sais ce qui nous ferait du bien? repris-je.

"- Non, quoi?

"- Une séance à la Graham! HAH!

Un hibou perché tout près s'envola, effrayé.Hannah eut un hoquet de rire.

"- HAH! répéta-t-elle très fort avant de continuer à rire avec retenue au début, puis de plus en plus fort, pleurant à la fois, comme si ses larmes avaient enfin été libérés d'une quelconque prison intérieure.

Et c'est ainsi que je réussis, par ma seule volonté, àlibérer un être à moitié détruit.

* * *

Pas trop sentimental? ;) 

**Preview du chapitre 6 : **C'est la St-Valentin! La fête de l'amouuur, des cupidons et des baisers...! Et c'est lasortie à Pré-au-lard! Élèves et professeurs pourront se balader gaiement, en oubliant tous les petits malheurs de la vie... c'est pas amusant?

:- lecteurs qui sentent que l'auteure leur cache quelque chose -:

...À la prochaine pour un autre épisode ;)


End file.
